


Melting the Frozen Heart

by Zootopia_Obsessed



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zootopia_Obsessed/pseuds/Zootopia_Obsessed
Summary: When Elsa is forced into loneliness, Jack Frost comforts her. But one day he disappears without warning and Elsa is left with growing fear. Years pass and Elsa becomes queen. Her birthday comes and her sister throws a party. When some unexpected guests show up, she may get the happily ever after she's been wanting since she was young.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

Young Elsa had a pretty happy life. She had everything anyone could want. Her parents were the king and queen of a kingdom, which made her princess. She lived in a castle and got to wear pretty dresses. She had a sister she loved more than anything. She was the oldest, so she could become Queen one day.

Her life was relatively perfect. But she had one minor flaw: she was born with the power to create ice and snow with her hands. She had ice running through her veins, which gave her beautiful platinum blonde hair, which she liked to wear in a braid. She had beautiful, big ice blue eyes. 

Princess Elsa was proud of her gift. No one else she knew had it. No one else in her family had white blonde hair. She was unique. She was special. 

Until one day when her gift put her beloved sister in danger.

Elsa and her sister, Anna, were innocently playing in the foyer when the accident happened. Anna had asked Elsa to do the magic, which she admired Elsa for, and an indoor snow day turned into a near death experience for young Anna. 

Elsa made tall mounds of snow, which Anna had been jumping from, but Elsa couldn't keep up. In Anna's excitement, she was jumping too fast and accidentally caught a snow-blast to the head. Elsa never intended to hurt her sister. 

Their parents came rushing into the room as soon as they heard a commotion. They told Elsa that her powers were "getting out of hand".

King Agnarr and Queen Iduna took their daughters to someone who might help: rock trolls who specialized in magic. They were able to help poor Anna, but they had to erase her memory of her sister's powers. 

The trolls told young Elsa that there is beauty in her power, but there is danger too. 

In order to keep Elsa's power in check, her parents kept her in her room, forced her to wear gloves, and told her she couldn't play with her sister anymore. 

Elsa grew more and more lonely in her room by the day, with no one to talk to and no one to play with, her beloved sister taken from her. She wondered why she was born with these powers. She wondered why she was different. She wondered why she had the power to hurt people. 

Queen Iduna walked by princess Elsa's room one day and heard the sound of quiet sobbing. She opened the door and asked, "Elsa, is everything okay?"

Elsa wiped a tear away with the back of her hand, her back turned to her mother. "I'm fine," she answered. 

"Are you sure?" Iduna asked, walking towards Elsa. She sat next to Elsa on her bed.

Elsa clung to her mother and cried. The Queen hugged her back. "What's the matter, dear?" Iduna asked, lovingly stroking her daughter's braid.

"I'm scared," Elsa replied. "I'm scared and sad and loney. I miss my sister. I want to know why I'm different. I wish I was never born with these stupid powers!" Elsa slammed her fists on the bed and icicles flew out and hit the wall. Elsa started crying again. She sat with her head buried in her knees. 

"Anna knocked on my door today," Elsa said when she calmed down a bit. "That's the fifth time this week. She keeps asking me if I wanna build a snowman." Elsa paused. "What if she finds out? What if she starts hating me?" Elsa started sobbing again. She buried herself into her mother. 

"Your sister could never hate you," Iduna assured Elsa, brushing Elsa's bangs to the side.

"Why am I the only one with these powers?" Elsa asked. "Why?" 

"Actually, you're not," Elsa's mother said.

"I'm not?" Elsa asked, curious.

"Nope. Have you ever heard of Jack Frost?" Iduna asked her daughter.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Elsa asked, her eyes wide. 

"He has ice powers, just like you."

"He does?" Elsa excitedly asked.

"Yep. He runs around having snowball fights and uses his powers to make people happy. And he loves having fun with kids like you, Elsa."

"Really?"

Iduna nodded.

"I wanna meet Jack Frost!" Elsa said, excitedly jumping up and down on her bed.

"You will, eventually," Queen Iduna said. "Maybe he'll sense that you're just like him, and he'll fly up here and ask you to play with him." Iduna tucked her daughter into bed. "But right now, try to get some sleep."

"I can't wait to meet Jack Frost!" Elsa said as her mother kissed her goodnight. Iduna smiled at Elsa and blew out her candle. "Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," Elsa said back.

Iduna closed the door and Elsa slept peacefully for the first time in a week. And if she only turned towards her window, she would have seen Jack Frost watching over her while she slept.


	2. Chapter 1

Little Elsa woke up from her first night of peaceful sleep in a week. She rubbed her eyes and the first thing she saw when she opened them was a boy with white hair and a blue hoodie sitting on her windowsill. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. 

"Are you Jack Frost?" she asked. Jack laughed. "You've heard of me?" he asked. 

"Yes! My momma told me about you! She said you're like me!" Elsa said.

"Oh, really?" Jack asked. "And how am I like you?" 

"Because she said you could do this." Elsa held out her hand palm-up and a small snowflake came out of thin air. Jack was speechless. "Whoa," he whispered. "I've never met anyone who could do what I do before."

"Me neither," Elsa said. "Could you show me?" 

Jack held out his hand and conjured a snowflake.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Elsa said. She couldn't believe she finally had a friend. A friend with the same power as her! She felt less alone. She felt seen. And so did he. 

Jack came to Elsa's room every night for a while. They were playing in her room one day, and they heard a knock on the door. "Elsa?" It was Anna. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" 

Elsa looked at Jack. "Go away, Anna," she said.

"Okay, bye," Elsa heard her sad sister say.

"That was my sister, Anna," Elsa explained to Jack. "She doesn't know about my powers. I'm forced to hide from her here. My parents think my powers are dangerous."

"What!?" Jack said. "Dangerous? They're beautiful and unique! Just like the person who has them." Elsa was taken by surprise by this. Elsa thought Jack was cute, but she couldn't tell him that. He was too old for her. He would think she was silly.

"How many people do you know with white hair?" Jack asked. Elsa laughed. Jack was the only person who made her feel special. 

Forget looking silly.

"Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Yes?"

Elsa hesitated. "Can we get married when I get older?" 

Jack smiled. "Of course we can."

Little Elsa had hope in her eyes. "Really? Do you promise?" 

"Yes," Jack answered.

"Then you'll be my prince!" Elsa said excitedly. 

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I guess I will. And you'll be my princess."

"I want to be a queen!" Elsa said. "I'm sure you will make a great queen," Jack said.

"And you'll be a king!" Elsa said.

All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the door. "Elsa! Time to go to bed!" the Queen said. "Okay!" Elsa shouted back. 

Jack jumped off of Elsa's window and she watched him fly away. "Bye, Jack," she whispered. "See you tomorrow..."

But she wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 2

Jack was in North's workshop with the rest of the guardians, looking into a snowglobe. Tooth came into the room and noticed that Jack looked sad. "Jack?" Tooth asked, "Are you alright?" Then she saw what Jack was looking at. Elsa's face was inside the snowglobe. 

"I know you love her, Jack, but you have to let her go," Tooth said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"She's too young for you, Jack. And even when she grows up, you'll outlive her. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I have to see her," Jack said. "She's struggling. She can't control her powers without me."

"This isn't right. You're going to end up hurting the girl."

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked.

"You're going to spend too much time with her and she'll become attached, if she hasn't already. Does she even know you're immortal?" 

Jack looked at the globe in his hands. 

"Jack..." Tooth said.

"I can't do it," Jack said. "I can't just tell her I can't see her again. She'll be crushed!"

"If you don't want to hurt her, then don't tell her," Tooth advised. 

"You mean never go back to Arendelle?" Jack asked.

Tooth nodded sadly. Jack looked at the snow globe again. In it, he saw Elsa in her room, struggling to control her powers. She was looking out her window and ice coated the glass and windowsill. Elsa gasped. "Jack, where are you?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 3

About 5 years passed and Elsa was 14. She still had dreams about Jack and wondered when he was coming back. Ice coated Elsa's bed every morning. Whenever she woke up, her bedroom walls were covered in ice, snow was everywhere. 

"Oh, no," Elsa said. Her powers were getting stronger. Her power was connected to her emotions, and let's just say the ice all around her room revealed her strong feelings for a certain white-haired ice mage. She couldn't comprehend what she was feeling just yet. All she knew was that she's been dreaming of Jack Frost every night for a few weeks. She didn't know how to stop it, but her powers have been getting stronger and stronger the older she gets. She's also been losing more and more control.

I've been having dreams. They're out of my control, it seems. When he's next to me, my fingertips get icy. As I'm growing up, my strange feelings erupt. Flames engulfing me, uncontrolled as the sea, then I, I, I freeze! 

Wait, if I am frozen, how can I feel his love? This dream is confusing. I think I might be in love!

I've been having dreams. I don't know really what they mean. Tripped and I fell in. I wanted it to happen. My body turns to ice. Is this hell or paradise? I don't know what to do. I put my trust in you. Jack, where are you?

Elsa's parents walked into her room and saw ice everywhere. "Elsa?" Iduna asked, like she didn't recognize her own daughter anymore. 

"I'm sorry!" Elsa pleaded. "I don't know what's happening to me! I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" 

The King and Queen could see the fear and confusion in Elsa's eyes. They looked at each other in simultaneous understanding. "Being upset only makes it worse, calm down," the King said, trying to reassure his confused daughter. He tried to get closer to her, but Elsa immediately stepped back. "No, don't touch me!" she said. "I will hurt you." 

The King looked at his Queen, and she nodded, understanding what he meant without each other uttering a word. 

"I'm going to go check on Anna," the King said.

When King Agnarr left, Iduna said, "Elsa, I think I know what you're going through..."

Four years passed and the King and Queen were getting ready to go on a trip. 18 year old Elsa didn't know what she'd do without her parents there to help keep her secret a secret. "Do you have to go?" Elsa asked her parents.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," the King replied. "We should be back in two weeks. One of our family members is getting married. We would bring you along, but..."

"I know," Elsa smiled sadly.

Elsa locked herself in her room again. Even though it's been years, she still couldn't stop thinking about Jack Frost. She wondered why he left her. Why he wasn't there when she needed him most. 

Two weeks passed. Then two days. Then four days. Then the castle received a letter that the King and Queen never made it to their trip. They got in a ship wreck. Elsa was too upset to attend the funeral. She was now completely and utterly alone. Her parents were gone. Her sister was off-limits. And her only friend disappeared. She had nobody. Ice formed around her body which was pressed against her bedroom door. Her room became an igloo with ice and snow covering every inch of it as tears flowed down her face. 

Elsa felt ice take the place of her heart as she realized that Jack's never coming back. The one friend she ever had. The one person who ever understood her. He's gone. Elsa cried harder. Her once warm heart was now cold as ice.

Three years passed and Elsa was getting ready for her coronation. Today was the day she turns 21 and is now of age to become Queen.

She sat at her vanity and rolled her platinum blonde hair into a twisted bun.

Never loved nobody harder. Never ever felt stronger. Thought that we would last forever. Gave me something to believe in. Thought that you were all I needed. Look at me, I'm still breathing. I used to cry over you, baby. I wasted all this time. 

She fastened a magenta cape around her shoulders.

Now I got an ice cold heart. VVS' is the only kind of ice I want. Kinda funny how the money can't replace the love. So numb, I don't feel it inside me. So dumb, I believed you really liked me. 'Cause of you, now my heart is so icy.

In an hour, Elsa was to become Queen of a kingdom. A kingdom that her lonely, now cold heart would soon accidentally plunge into the worst snowstorm Arendelle has ever seen.


	5. Chapter 4

Many things can happen in a year. Some are good, some are bad. In a year, Elsa became Queen of Arendelle, accidentally revealed her powers to her kingdom, her sister almost married a psychopathic killer after her crown. Anna almost died, Elsa more or less learned how to control her powers, she re-connected with her sister, and her sister met a non-killer. Which was great. Elsa's life was now relatively normal after the chaos. Except she was lonely. 

She saw her sister, Anna, and her boyfriend, Kristoff together almost every day. And Elsa couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She felt that happiness, once. But it disappeared, with no warning. And never came back. 

Today was her birthday. She was supposed to be happy. But she wasn't. She hasn't been truly happy in a long time.

I'm so tired of pretending. Where's my happy ending? I followed all the rules. I drew inside the lines. I never asked for anything that wasn't mine. I waited patiently for him to come, and when I thought he would, I misunderstood. And now I feel this overwhelming pain. I mean it's in my veins. I mean it's in my brain. My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train. I'm kind of like a perfect picture with a broken frame. I know exactly who to blame. 

I never thought of myself as mean. I always thought that I'd be his Queen. AND THERE'S NO INBETWEEN! Cause if I can't have him, I'll have to bring out the icy heart within. Cause there's a devil on my shoulder where the angels used to be, and he's calling me the Queen. 

"Kristoff, I am so excited for Elsa's party!" Anna said. She was walking outside of the castle handing out invitations to everyone she passed by. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No, I didn't tell her," Kristoff laughed.

"Good, because I want to be the one to tell her. She's going to be so surprised! I found out we have a cousin in Germany! Isn't that crazy! I sent her an invitation too. I hope she can make it!"

In the castle of Corona 

"Eugene!" Rapunzel called as she ran through a castle hallway to tell her husband something. Her newly-grown elbow-length brown hair flew behind her as she ran.

"What is it?" Eugene asked.

"I got an invitation to a party! A party!" Rapunzel said excitedly. 

"An invitation? From who?" Eugene asked.

"My cousins!" Rapunzel squealed.

"Your cousins?" 

Rapunzel nodded. "They live in Norway! And they wrote a letter explaining that they found me in a book."

"A book?" Eugene asked, not believing Rapunzel's story.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, pay attention. Their names are Elsa and Anna, and it's Elsa's birthday and Anna is throwing a party for Elsa!"

"So let me just get this straight," Eugene said, "Your 'cousins'," he made quotations with his fingers when he said "cousins", "from 'Norway', whom you've never met before are having a party, invited you, and you, assuming they're telling the truth, are just gonna go?" 

Rapunzel crossed her arms. "They said I could bring a plus one," she said.

"....Will there be cake?" Eugene asked.

"Absolutely," Rapunzel answered.

Eugene was quiet for a while. Then finally said, "I'm sorry, Rapunzel, I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Eugene said, heading in the direction of the boats. Rapunzel shook her head and followed.


	6. Chapter 5

Jack Frost sat alone in North's workshop looking at a snowglobe. He missed Elsa. How long has it been since he's seen her? 5 years? 20? Jack wasn't quite sure. It was hard to tell how much time has passed when you're immortal. But he spent his long days and nights thinking about her and remembering their time together. He wondered what she was doing right now. He wondered if she even remembered him. He wondered if she hated him for leaving without a goodbye, a warning, or a reason why.

A picture was forming inside the snowglobe, interrupting Jack's thoughts. In the snowglobe emerged a girl with long platinum blonde hair in a braid. She was wearing a blue dress. She was the most beautiful girl Jack had ever seen. She looked strangely familiar to him. Then he recognized the white-blonde hair; big, beautiful eyes; and snow-white skin. This girl was Elsa all grown up. And he was going to find out where she was and he was going to see her. Right now.

........................................................................

She wouldn't leave his mind. No matter what he did, that powerful voice was stuck in his brain. Let the storm rage on! she sang. The cold never bothered me anyway. 

She was like some kind of ice Queen. And he wanted her to be his ice Queen. 

He grew more obsessed with her by the day. As soon as he came home that day, he drew her so he could remember her forever. He drew her every day for a year. He prayed to Oden he would see her again. 

He longed to hear that Earth-shattering voice that he heard when he was flying past the mountain she was on. He saw her transform herself. Anyone with that amount of power would be an amazing ruler of his viking tribe. 

He went outside to take a walk, that mesmerising song playing in his head, and he heard people talking about a queen from Arendelle, that it was her birthday and the kingdom was throwing a huge party for her to celebrate.

He desperately ran up to someone walking by and asked, "The Queen of Arendelle, does she have blonde hair, almost the color of snow?" 

"Um... I think so? I've never met her in person, but I've heard-"

Before the civilian could finish his thought, the boy asked, "Where is Arendelle?"

"The next kingdom over," the stranger answered.

The boy ran back toward his house, got on his dragon, and flew straight for Arendelle.

........................................................................

"Prince Hans!" a guard called as the prince hunched over a map in his study. 

"What is it?" Hans asked, not wanting to be disturbed.

"We received word that a certain Queen is having a party in a few days. Would you be.... interested in attending?" the guard asked.

"Prepare a boat," Hans said.

"Yes, sir," the guard answered.

Hans was ready to revisit the Queen of Arendelle. He just hoped she'd agree to become his Queen.


End file.
